gore_and_perkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
GTA 5 Mega Race Series
The GTA 5 Mega Races are a series of races contested, and designed, by Gore, Perkins, Ben and Platty on Grand Theft Auto 5. The series ran on Gore and Perkins' YouTube channel from 2016 until 2017, when G&P announced that Platty wouldn't take part in any future Mega Races after the 7th one, as he'd grown bored of GTA 5. It was briefly brought back on their Twitch channel, but it was replaced with Cops and Robbers. Information and rules Mega Races are usually point-to-point races around the GTA 5 map, and more often than not involve the competitors switching vehicles and terrain. The circuits are pre-determined by Gore, Perkins, Ben and Platty, and are explained at the beginning of the video. Each competitor in the race starts at the same point in the same vehicle, though the colours differ so viewers know whose point of view they are watching from when the camera cuts to them. Weapons aren't normally used in these races, though there have been exceptions, such as when Perkins attempted to blow up Gore's plane with a sticky bomb and Ben killing both Gore and Perkins with tear gas, even though the latter was at the end of the race when everyone was waiting for Platty to finish. Competitors need to stay in their vehicles for the race, unless the race requires them to leave their current vehicle to switch to a new one, or they have to do part of the race on foot. They may also leave if their vehicle has been destroyed or compromised and they need to commandeer a pedestrian's or call on the mechanic to drop off a replacement. In the event of a death during a Mega Race, the competitor generally continues from their death point if possible. If they are unable to complete a part of the race due to them losing their vehicle, they can continue on with no penalty, unless a part of the race requires them to use their lost vehicle. For example, both Gore and Platty died after miscuing their jumps onto the Maze Bank roof, and had to drive back to the airport to retrieve a new vehicle, as that is the only way they could finish the race. Routes Mega Race 1 Competitors start on bikes at the airport and race to a garage near the Zancudo River to retrieve quad bikes. From the garage, the competitors ride to the top of Mount Chilliad and parachute across the Alamo Sea to a garage in Sandy Shores. Competitors take any vehicle of their choosing from this garage and head back to the airport, where they fly to, and parachute on top of, the Maze Bank using any type of plane or helicopter. The competitor finishes the race when they set foot on the helipad with the number 17 on the Maze Bank roof. Mega Race 2 Competitors start in planes at the airport and fly to the top of the map (a cliff in Paleto Bay). From there, all competitors need to parachute out of the planes, go over or around the park bench near the edge of the cliff, and team up to race on the two bikes left there. If one competitor arrives before their team member at the cliff, they must wait. One member of each team will ride to the top of Mount Chilliad, where both team members will have to do a lap of the viewing platform, then switch, so the passenger on the way up will ride on the way down to Trevor's airstrip in Grapeseed. From the airstrip, it's every man for themselves, and each competitor will choose a plane or helicopter to fly to Del Perro Pier. They will then parachute out of the plane to the edge of the pier and dive into the water to finish the race. Mega Race 3 The route for Mega Race 3 wasn't explained at the start of the video, due to it being too complex to go through on the map. However, it was revealed that the race finishes when competitors fly a plane or helicopter to the dam, climb up the tower above the dam wall, and dive into the water below. Mega Race 4 This route was inspired by a suggested route that a subscriber had sent to Gore and Perkins on Twitter. The competitors start in the sea next to the bridge near the army base, and race up the Zancudo River into the Alamo Sea on jet skis. They'll then turn left into Cassidy Creek and race down near the mouth of the river, where they'll call on their mechanics for dune buggies, which will be driven to a garage near the freeway in Sandy Shores. The garage acts as a checkpoint, as from there, the competitors race their dune buggies to the house just next to the lighthouse. The race finishes when competitors ramp from the edge of the cliff to either the lighthouse, or the rock the lighthouse is situated on. Mega Race 5 The competitors start on the roof of the cable car building on Mount Chilliad, jump down, and proceed on foot to their bikes that are parked near the viewing platform on the mountain. From here, they ride down to the freeway near the starting point of Mega Race 4, although they'll be on the land this time. They must take the first vehicle that they find, and race along the riverbanks to Trevor's airstrip in Grapeseed and choose either a plane or a helicopter to fly to Richman. When in Richman, the competitors will parachute out of their planes or helicopters into a swimming pool with a giant rock in it, ending the race. Mega Race 6 The competitors start in a tunnel where the tram goes through, and race through the tunnel and sewage to the freeway. Once on the freeway, they must make their way to the airport car park and either take the ramp to get to the top, or go to the first level of the car park and make their way to the top. At the top, competitors will go off the ramp, then head into the actual airport and select a plane. They'll fly the plane under the bridge closest to the airport, then skyrocket upwards, leave the plane and parachute onto the bridge. When they land on the bridge, they have to commandeer a pedestrian's car (the mechanic cannot be called), and it's a race to the peak of Mount Chilliad from there. Slightly past the viewing platform on the mountain is an abandoned walking track that leads to a wooden ramp. The competitors finish the race by driving off the wooden ramp and off the mountain. Mega Race 7 The competitors start on a dirt road underneath the freeway near the garage from Mega Race 4. They must do a full lap of the dirt track near the lighthouse, then head to the Alamo Sea and ride a lap around the sea. Upon completion of the lap, they will head to Trevor's airstrip and choose a plane to fly to the dam from Mega Race 3. The competitors must parachute out of the plane, and land on a platform overlooking the dam to finish the race. Should the competitor fall into the water before landing, it will not count, and they must then find a car to make their way onto the platform. Results 1Perkins had to skip some parts of the race, as he died multiple times on Mount Chilliad. 2Gore had to drive to the pier, as he destroyed his plane attempting to assassinate Platty. 3Gore and Perkins skipped the drive to the garage, as they were proper lost. 4Platty arrived and jumped in the pool before Gore, but died before he landed, so it didn't count as him finishing the race. 5Gore had to steal a random car from a different location, as he fell in the water near the docks and couldn't find a way back to the bridge. 6Platty skipped half of the dirt track, as he accidentally drove his bike into a pond. Individual records Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Non-wrestling content